A Long Day
by butterfly1415
Summary: Kyouya's having a bad day. A good thing he got a boyfriend to cheer him up and make the day better. KyouyaxTamaki Sex


**A long day**

**KyouyaxTamaki**

**Warning: Male on male, kissing, gay sex, oral, anal, american high school movies, mentions of incest (not Kyouya and his father, don't worry)**

**A/N; Arghh...the title sounds like some kind of porn movie. Then again, this involves sex, too, so, the difference isn't that big. Anyways, let me know how I did with the smut?**

* * *

Kyouya sighed. It had been a long day. He threw himself onto the blue leather couch that was placed in the corner of his room. Hikaru and Kaoru had had a fight, Hunny couldn't sleep because he had too much suger and was therefore grumpy the rest of the day. His father had yelled at him this morning, before he went to work. Kyouya didn't expect to see him the rest of the day. He folded his hands behind his head, and stared at the ceiling. It was spotless, perfect, just as the rest of the house. Just as his father wanted him to be.

He should really finish the bills for the clients, but he was too tired, and he felt a headache growing in the back of his head.

The doors opened and revealed a tall blond guy with almost purple orbs. He walked over and sat beside Kyouya. Kyouya pulled his legs to himself, making room for the other.

"Something wrong?" asked Tamaki and tilted his head a bit, as always when he was concerned.

"I've just had a bad day" replied Kyouya and let his eyes return to the ceiling.

"Yeah, The Host club was really...troublesome today" Tamaki leaned back and looked at Kyouya.

"Come on" Tamaki patted his lap.

Kyouya moved and laid his head in the blonde's lap. Tamaki began stroking his hair, and Kyouya closed his eyes.

"Mmmm" he hummed, letting the other know that he liked it.

Tamaki took his glasses off.

"You look even hotter without them" he said, studying the raven haireds face.

Kyouya opened one of his eyes and saw Tamaki looking at him. He smiled.

"Thanks"

The room was silent for a couple of minutes. Tamaki kept stroking his boyfriends hair.

"I love you" he finally said, breaking the silence.

"Tamaki, you say that so much that it completely lost its meaning" he mumbled.

"Yeah, I know, but I do" Tamaki sounded slightly embarrassed.

Kyouya opened his eyes and caught Tamakis eyes. He searched them for a while, then closed his eyes again.

"I love you too"

Tamaki leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips.

"What was that with your father this morning?" he asked.

"You heard" Kyouya raised one eyebrow without opening his eyes.

"Couln't help it. You can hear alot, even from inside your closet, you know?" Tamaki said and laughed. Kyouya laughed as well, with the memory of this morning. Tamaki had spent the night at his place, and when the maids announced that his father would be home for breakfast, he had panicked and accidentally locked Tamaki inside his closet.

"Was it fun in there?" he asked jokingly.

"You can join me someday" Tamaki laughed again.

"Sounds fun"

Kyouya had opened his eyes at the mention of the closet. Now, he stared into blue, almost purple orbs, that was searching his eyes for the answer he didn't get. Kyouya decided to tell him so he didn't had to wait for the other to find the answer himself.

"Just the usual. You know my father. He just asked how it was going in school, about my grades, you know, the usual stuff" Kyouya said with a monotone voice.

Tamaki was silent. He had felt the change that happened with the other at the mention of his father. Instead of saying anything, he just let his fingers explore Kyouya's face. He let them run down his nose, stroke his cheek bones and tickle his lips. All of it very gently. Kyouya shivered when the blonds fingers reached his lips.

"You're so beautiful" Tamaki whispered.

"You too" Kyouya replied, and let his hand stroke the side of the blonds face.

Tamaki returned to stroking his hair, still not breaking the eye contact.

"Your eyes are like the ocean at a stormy night. So full of passion and emotion, but at the same time, stronger than you can imagine"

"You watched american high school movies again, don't you?" Kyouya couldn't help but tease the blonde, who pouted with a laugh in his eyes.

"I borrowed some from the twins" he said.

"I'm not surprised. They only watch those movies so they can make fun of everyone in them, and use the romantic music as background music for their make-outs" Kyouya smiled at the thought. Tamaki smiled back down to him. Kyouya moved a bit in the blonde's lap. He felt something getting hard underneath his chin. He looked at Tamaki, who blushed and looked away.

"Ne, Tono, is that all you think about?" Kyouya teased. Tamaki got even redder.

"Uhm...no, of course not. I mean..., I think about you all the time, but not about that. Only sometimes" Tamaki avoided Kyouyas glance.

Kyouya sat up in the blondes lap. He turned his head sidewards, so he could kiss the other. Their mouths met, only shortly. Kyouya wrapped his legs around Tamakis waist, to the best of his ability, and his arms round his neck. Their groins were resting against each other, and he rubbed himself against Tamaki, who moaned slightly. Kyouya was turned on.

He felt Tamakis mouths against his own, and let his tongue enter his mouth. Their warm breaths met and their tongues rubbed against each other. Tamaki had one hand around his waist, and the other in his hair.

Kyouya pulled away, gasping for air. He began to kiss Tamaki's neck. The other shivered, and pulled off his sweater.

"Mmm...Kyouya" Tamaki mumbled and felt the others mouth on his own.

Tamaki lifted Kyouya up, and pressed him against the wall, his legs still around Tamaki's waist. He pushed against the other, who moaned.

Tamaki began unbuttoning Kyouya's shirt,while Kyouya left small bites in his neck, and around his ear.

The shirt fell to the ground. Kyouya grabbed the bottom of Tamaki's shirt, and pulled it over his head. He let his fingers wander over the pale chest, stroking his nipples. Tamaki hid the moan by licking Kyouya's earlobe. He let his mouth wander down his jaw line, his throat, and licking at his chest. He left small traces of spit, as he licked down his stomach, to his pants. He began opening the belt, with shaky fingers. Kyouya lowered his legs down onto the floor.

Kyouya laid his head against the wall. It was so arousing. Tamaki finally opened his pants, and let them fall down, making Kyouya gasp. It was nice to get out of them. He undid Tamaki's pants, letting them also fell to the floor. Now they were both in their boxers only.

Kyouya pushed against the blondes crotch. Tamaki kissed him, while he freed both of them from their underwear. Their tongues battled, Kyouya won as always.

Tamaki stroked Kyouya's erection, making the raven haired shiver. He stroked Tamaki as well. Tamaki leaned down and licked Kyouya, and Kyouya buried his hand in the blonde's hair. He licked along the shaft, then the head, then the shaft again. Kyouya moaned.

He freed his legs from the blonde's waist. He couldn't wait anymore. Kyouya leaded Tamaki over to the bed, and pushed him onto it. He climbed on top of the blonde.

"Uh..you're always the.. the seme" Tamaki choked out, while Kyouya stroked him. He moaned and met Kyouya's eyes with a look full of lust.

"Yeah, cause I'm the best" Kyouya teased. Tamaki leaned upwards, and closed his lips over the others.

"You get to be next time." He managed to say, before he was cut off by the others tongue.

Kyouya spread Tamaki's legs and reached over to the drawer beside his bed. He found a bottle of lube, all the while kissing Tamaki.

He broke the kiss, and putted something on his fingers. He let one finger in, causing Tamaki to moan even more. After a nod from the blonde, he let another one slip in. He left them there a bit, letting Tamaki getting used to their presence.

Tamaki wrapped his legs around Kyouya's waist, and spread his legs. Kyouya pulled his fingers out, and pushed into the blonde.

Tamaki bit his lip, and Kyouya leaned down to kiss him. He pushed further in, all while stroking Tamaki's hard member. Their tongues danced, and Kyouya was now full inside Tamaki.

He began thrusting. Very gently at first. Tamaki made small noises of pleasure. Kyouya leaned down, and kissed the blonde, while he kept thrusting.

Kyouya picked up the pace. He heard himself moan. Then he slowed own again. He changed the speed all the time, making Tamaki gasp when he went fast, and growl when he slowed down. It was fun to tease the blonde.

Kyouya thrusted keeper. The blonde stroked his member with closed eyes. Kyouya thrusted even deeper, wanting to see how much pleasure he could give them both.

"Ky..ou..ya" Tamaki gasped between his thrusts.

Kyouya smirked and slowed down. Tamaki made a sound of disapproval, but the raven haired thrusted deeper into him, stopping him from saying anything.

He tried to hit that spot that made Tamaki cry out. He found it, and Tamaki worked faster with his hand. Kyouya slowed him down, but continued to hit that spot.

He felt that he was close to release, and used his last energy to almost slam into Tamaki. Tamaki cried out his name several times, before cumming all over his stomach.

Kyouya thrusted a few more times, before gasping and letting his semen come into Tamaki. He pulled out, and lay himself beside the panting king.

"I hope I'll be as good as you" said Tamaki, when he regained his breath, and kissed Kyouya.

"I hope so too". The raven haired smirked.

"I love you" said Tamaki and looked him in the eyes with a look full of love.

"Love you too" Kyouya looked back.

"In for another round?" Tamaki asked

"Yeah, sure" Kyouya smiled "You're the only thing that makes a day like this better"

Tamaki leaned down and kissed him on the lips and when he pulled back, Kyouya could see that his eyes were full of happiness.

"Now it's my turn to be the seme" Tamaki smirked and climbed onto the raven haired

"Let's hope I'm just as good as you"


End file.
